


Irondad h/c bingo!

by TonyStankandPetieBoi



Series: Irondad h/c bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :), Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bingo, Broken Bones, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Crying, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Cute Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Head Injury, Hiking, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injury, Injury Recovery, ONLY FOR ONE CHAPTER SO FAR BECAUSE PETER IS TONYS SON, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Peter Parker Cries, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Photographer Peter Parker, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Recovery, Secret Identity, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Truth Serum, Unconsciousness, Whump, just to tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStankandPetieBoi/pseuds/TonyStankandPetieBoi
Summary: This is all of my Irondad h/c bingo fills! There’s gonna be a lot of them, so far i’ve finished three. But there’s gonna be more. With a lot of hurt Peter, maybe some occasional hurt Tony, but with a lot of Irondad and Spiderson fluff and love. Hugs are a very common occurence. 😊Here are some teasers for the chapters:1:Tony pulls Peter in tighter, stroking his back comfortingly and wiping the tears away with his sleeve. “Hey, hey, shhh. It’s ok tesoro, it’s ok miele. I know you tried, but it’s ok, it happens to the best of us. I’m here now, it’s ok.”Peter sniffles, body shaking with every heart wrenching sob. It takes a long time for his tears to dry up, but once he’s done his eyes are red and puffy. He just snuggles even further into his father’s warm chest. “You okay now pumpkin?”2:Peter whines, even more tears falling. “N-no. Y-you'll die. Please. I c’n’t let go. I c’n’t.” he tries to tighten his grip, but it doesn't do anything. Tony can feel himself slip an inch, Peter’s grip tightening rabbit fast. A cry of fear slips from Peter’s lips, eyes widening as tears fall. A litany of No’s fall from his mouth. Tony shakes with every sob that  that shakes Peter’s arm.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad h/c bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter breaks his leg, this is the trials and tribulations of waiting for it to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first square of my irondad bingo that I made. Theirs a tiny winy bit of omarashi (of the platonic kind), but it’s not really the focus of the fic. So you can probably skip past it, if you find that gross.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, this was super fun.

“Do you want another apple juice?”

Peter could not stomach another single apple juice, the sweet taste was now sickly to him. He doesn’t know how many he’s had, but he guesses it has to be over 50 of them over the past week. This healing business is so boring, so annoying. He can’t explain to you how much he hates this, he thrives on being able to move around. He has endless amounts of energy, and sitting here is wasting him away. 

“No. I wanna get up.”

“Well too bad, you can’t.”

The mopey face he makes is clearly funny to Tony because he chuckles lightly. Ruffling his curls and shaking his head, “No amount of sad puppy faces is gonna make me give you the go ahead to walk around. You’re still healing buddy, you don’t wanna go and break it again do you?”

“No.” He really doesn’t to be honest, he remembers the pain that came with breaking his leg. It was excruciating, he doesn’t cry from a lot of pain, he’s usually very good at suppressing his pain. But that pain, it cracked his tough exterior, it made tears spring to his eyes and roll down his soft cheeks. He hates even more, the fact that it wasn’t even a bad guy that broke his leg. It was a slippery bath.

It had to have been the most embarrassing thing he’d done, he hadn’t wanted to have even confessed to Tony what’d happened. 

  * —•



(✋🏻Flashback🤚🏻) 👁👅👁

  * —•



Peter shook his wet mop of hair around, flinging droplets of water up onto the shower walls. He’d only just turned the shower off, he was completely ready to step out of the shower and go change. But his foot slipped, and as much as he wouldn’t like to admit, he can be pretty clumsy sometimes. Especially when he’s not out being Spider-Man, he’s not usually on high alert, he’s just back to his old clumsy Peter Parker self. Which is why he definitely wasn’t ready for his foot to slip forwards, his other leg already outstretched to step out of the bath. He isn’t prepared for his left knee to slam into the side of the ceramic bath, and the thigh of his other leg to slam into the lip of the side of the bath. He swears he can hear the crack his thigh makes because he could sure feel the pain. 

The one thing for sure he knows he hears is the rush of blood in his ears, and the fast beating of his heart. His thigh throbs in tandem with his heartbeat, tears slowly leaking from his eyes as he gasps in pain. He can’t catch a breath, slowly hyperventilating. He knows he needs to calm down, so he does, he slows his breathing down. It takes all of his energy to do so, so once he’s finally calmed down, he slumps into the bottom of the bath, leg still dangled over the edge. It takes a while for him to gain enough courage to push himself up from the bath, but it takes a while, a lot of puffing and tears. It hurts so much that at one point he almost gives in, stops trying and just lays in a broken mess at the bottom of the bathtub. 

But he doesn’t. He pushes himself up, finally, instead of standing he just climbs over the side on his hands and knees. Careful not to move his thigh too much or touch it on anything, which is hard seeing as every movement causes spikes of pain to run up his thigh and into his abdomen. He feels sick, the gurgling of his stomach not really doing much to distract him from the pain, it just adds to it. He doesn’t stand up even then, just reaches for the rather expensive fluffy towel and wraps it around his waist. It does scrape across his thigh, and as he looks down trying to aim the towel away from his thigh, he sees the bruise already forming, and it looks awful. It doesn’t take a lot of deduction to figure out it’s probably broken, he just doesn’t know how bad.

Once he’s secured the towel, he makes his way to the door, blindly fumbling for the door handle and twisting it open. He tries to push the door open quietly, he doesn’t want to bring any attention to himself. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone, he just wants to go back to his bedroom and sleep in peace. Cuddled up in his fluffy iron man blanket. He’s lucky that no-ones in the hallway, and all he has to do is shuffle painfully one door down. He can’t remember ever being so glad that he’s right next to the bathroom, even if he has to listen to other people pee and poop. It’s an awful sound, but he can’t say that he really cares that much right now. It’s funny too though, when he gets to listen to the things people sing when they shower. It’s nice to hear Tony singing fluent italian, something he never knew he could share with the man. 

He doesn’t bother to shut the door behind him, just starts to make the painful journey to his bedroom. He finally gets there, pushing that door open too, glad that when he’d left it he’d only pushed the door up. He slams it behind him, making his way towards the clothes he’d neatly piled up on his chair. He pulls them all on after he manages to pull himself up onto the bed. It hurts though, when he ends up pulling on his hamstrings, the muscles bruised, obviously very badly. He swallows down the vomit that rises up his oesophagus.

It takes a long while to slip his comfy sweatpants on, but he’s glad once he has. He shuffles his way back onto the bed. He just slumps back into it, head falling back into his comfy pillows. Pulling in the soft, warm blankets, he tries his best not to move. Laying as completely still as he can, it doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep. All the adrenaline and shock having left his body, leaving him tired and in pain. 

(

It’s his bedroom door opening that wakes him up, but he doesn’t open his eyes. Instead choosing to breathe steadily through the pain, which is considerably worse now than it was yesterday. Before it had just been a throbbing now it was incessant, it hurt with every breath. The pain spiking through his leg and all the way into his head. 

“Pete, it’s time to get up. You know what today is, I told you to get up early.”

All Peter does is mumble incoherently, turning his head and shoving it unceremoniously into the pillow. Not caring of the fact that he’s cutting off his own airways. He hears the sigh and the quiet shuffle of feet, knows that Tony is entering his bedroom further, intending fully on getting Peter out of bed. He feels the dip in the bed, next to his right thigh. It’s unexpected, and it moves his thigh against the mattress slightly. It sends his leg into a new spiral of lancing pain, throbbing up through his leg and into his abdomen. It spikes into his head too. A wave of nausea rushes over him, he ignores the tears pricking at his eyelids. Shoving his head into his pillow even further, just wishing the pain away. 

“Fri, be a good girl and open the blinds?”

Light floods the room, burning into his closed eyelids. It’s torture for his already overwhelmed senses, the pain having dialed them even further than their usual 11. He whines, trying to escape the light’s evil clutches. He can’t escape it though, his face is already mushed into the pillow and he knows he’s already suffocated himself too much. He needs to take a breath, so he lifts his head, he already regrets it. He manages to suck a couple of shaky breaths in, before he dives back in. Clenching his eyes shut until his vision turns red and fuzzy.

“Peter, come on, up and at ‘em.”

Tony doesn’t try to poke or prod him, Peter knows that he somehow hopes it won’t resort to that. He just hopes that Peter will get up of his own volition. He feels guilty, but on any other day that would instantly make him get up, not willing to bear the brunt of Tony’s disappointment. But today he doesn’t have an ounce of energy or will to get up, he’s too scared of how much it will hurt when he moves his leg. “Nooooo.”

“Alright Peter, that’s enough. I told you to get up early today, you know how important this is. Not just to me, but to Morgan too. You know that she’s been talking about this for at least two weeks. Now come on Pete, get up.” 

Peter doesn’t expect it, doesn’t see it coming. It happens both so quickly, and then so slowly. In a matter of seconds, Tony’s hand comes down, patting Peter’s thigh. It’s not even that hard, it’s a light pat. But it’s on Peter’s bad thigh. He doesn’t like to admit that he screamed, but let’s face it, he did. The pain that followed, seconds after Tony’s hand met his thigh.  _ Was excruciating. _ It feels as if Tony’s hand connects right with his femur, pain cracking through the break he’s certain is there.

The scream he lets loose is loud, head raising of his pillow. His whole body goes rigid, sharp tears springing from his eyes. Tony’s hand retreats faster than it had come, obviously shocked at the sound that had escaped his protege. Peter can’t help but sob, taking rapid shaky breaths, none of them truly fill his lungs. Hot tears escape, splashing down his cheeks. 

“Holy shit Pete, what the hell was that?” Tony’s hand is already pulling the blankets away from his body, so he can see his thigh. “Did you get stabbed? Why didn’t you tell me?” But Tony’s quick to realise that’s not the case, seeing as there’s no traces of blood. Peter doesn’t really bother to pay attention, too busy whimpering and sobbing from the pain. “M-my leg, i-it hurts.”

“What is it, what’s wrong with it?”

Peter doesn’t have the words, he can’t think. The pain all encompassing. He just tilts his head upwards, gasping for breath. He can see Tony through the wall of his tears, standing up from the bed and approaching the top half of his body. A calloused hand cups the back of his head, a rough thumb stroking lovingly across his cheek. It swipes the tears off the damp skin. “Oh buddy. You gotta tell me what’s wrong, I can’t help you and stop the pain if I don’t know why you’re hurting.”

He sniffles, nuzzling into the hand around his head. “I-i think i-it’s broken.”

The hand around his head tightens for a few seconds. “Ok buddy, I can work with that. Can you tell me how you broke it?”

He shakes his head rapidly, enough that it rocks the bed, making him instantly regret it. “N-no, I can’t i-it’s embarrassing.” he whimpers, sniffling with the tears still silently falling down his face.

The hand on his face slides forward, cupping his cheek. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won’t laugh, nothing you could tell me can be as embarrassing as peeing yourself in front of a shit ton of people at your own party.”

“R-really?”

“Yep, now spill the beans.”

With his head tilted away from Tony, he lowers his voice. As quiet as he can make it, without it being indecipherable. “I slipped and slammed it into the top of the bath.” 

Tony’s fingers tap his chin, gripping his chin gently and turning his face back to Tony. Their eyes meet, Tony’s chocolate brown orbs filled with love and sympathy, Peter’s also chocolate brown eyes filled with tears and embarrassment, paired with the flush on his cheeks. “It’s fine, that isn’t embarrassing. If you’re in pain, there’s definitely nothing to laugh about. Now, why don’t we get you down to the medbay, get some good drugs in you and have Bruce take a look at that leg.” 

“O-ok.”

Tony smiled, pulling his hand back. “I’m gonna have to carry you. It’s probably gonna hurt a lot, I'm gonna put my hand underneath your knees. I won’t even touch your thigh, but when I go to lift you, you need to take a deep breath. Okay bud?”

“OK, let's do this.”

Tony slips an arm behind Peter’s back, the other sliding carefully underneath his knees. “Deep breath Kiddo.” Peter breathes deep, as soon as he does so, Tony bends his knees, lifting upwards. He winces internally when Peter’s knees and thighs knock together, Peter letting out an agonised scream. And then it cuts off, Peter slumping unconscious into Tony’s arms. 

  * —•



“Pete? You with me bud?”

There’s a snapping in front of his face, fingers hovering right in the forefront of his vision. He shakes the memory from his mind, glancing up at his mentor, who’s sat at the side of his bed, apple juice in his other hand. “I’m good, um, why do you have apple juice? I thought I said I didn't want one.”

“Well you’ve been in your own little world for a good ten minutes, which doesn’t seem good. I’m guessing you're still out of it from the drugs, and I think staying hydrated isn’t gonna harm you, now drink up.” he shoves the carton of apple juice in Peter’s direction, waiting for Peter to take it from him.

Peter just shakes his head, not moving his arms to take the apple juice. “I don’t want it.” raising his head, he shifts it away from Tony.

Sighing Tony moves toward the bed, sitting on the side of it. He unwraps the straw, piercing the lid, he raises his arms, holding the carton in one hand and the straw in the other. “Pete, here I'll hold it, and all you have to do is drink, all right bud?”

“Fine.” Peter folds, but not without rolling his eyes dramatically, and slumping his shoulders in annoyance. But as soon as he places his lips around the straw and starts to swallow, he’s grateful for the way the cool liquid soothes his throat. Once he finishes, he pulls back, smiling gratefully up at Tony. “Thank you, dad.”

“That’s alright bambi, now lay back down and i’ll go find you something to munch on alright?” Tony cups his face, tracing his thumb over his cheek and making eye contact while he waits for an answer. Peter nods, instead of using verbal communication. Tony smiles, leaning in and dropping a loving kiss on Peter’s crown. He pulls back, turning for the door and leaving Peter to dwell on his thoughts of the embarrassment he’d dealt with a week ago.

  * —•



He made his way to the kitchen, walking through surprisingly empty hallways. When he got there, he rooted through the many different cupboards for some chips or something that Peter would like to snack on, something that would be good for raising his blood sugar. He didn’t get very far in his search before he heard the sound of heels walking across the shiny marble floor. “Hey honey, how’s it going?”

“You know damn well how it’s going Tony, you were supposed to pick up Morgan, and I can’t do that and go to five different meetings.”

“Oh, shit.”

Pepper’s facial expression doesn’t change, just staying in the same angry disappointment it always does when Tony forgets something or doesn’t do what he’s supposed to. “Yeah, Oh, shit. Now go.”

“OK, OK, fine.” Tony slams a cupboard shut, racing towards the elevator. Any thoughts of Peter leave his mind. Something he later, deeply regrets. He only focuses on picking up Morgan, which fortunately shouldn’t take that long, considering that Morgan’s school is only at least ten minutes away.

  * —•



He’s not tired in the least, his body seemingly now in a phase of constant alertness. But his stomach is rumbling viciously, he knows it’s been at least 7 minutes and 54 seconds since Tony left the room, and he swears Tony should be back now. But he’s not, there’s no sign of him, he knows he could ask Friday why Tony hasn’t come back yet, but he doesn’t want to come across rude and impatient. So he keeps his mouth firmly closed, keeping his questions to himself and reverting back to counting the seconds until Tony comes back. 

It’s only when it gets to 15 minutes that he gives up, forgoing the counting and picking up the remote on the table by his bed. He fiddles with the tv, flicking through multiple channels, only to find literally nothing of interest. When he gives up, it’s then that he realises that he needs to pee, only now feeling the uncomfortable fullness of his bladder. He tries his best to ignore it, but it’s futile, his bladder pushing to the front of his mind. Sighing, he pushes up on his arms, “Friday, where’s dad?”

“He’s currently not in the building Peter.”

Peter blinks in shock, before sighing in disappointment and sadness. Any thought of listening to what Tony had ordered him not to do flew out the window, he needed to pee and Tony wasn’t even here to help him. He pushed up with his arms until he was sitting up in the bed, he swung his legs around, big clunky cast and all. He stopped for a second, realising he had no idea how he was going to make it across the room to the bathroom. He decided to just go for it, intending to hop his way to the other side. Although, nothing ever really goes to plan, does it?

It happens all seemingly in the blink of an eye, arms pushing himself up. He goes to put all of his weight onto his left leg, but he doesn’t count on the fact that he hasn’t used it in a week. And right now it’s asleep, so placing his weight on a currently floppy and unstable limb is a big mistake. His leg collapses, body falling forwards towards the floor. His right leg is bent in it’s cast, putting his knee in the prime position to connect with the floor. All he hears for the next few seconds is the blood rushing in his ears, he knows he heard the crack his cast makes. Hesitantly he looks down, staring at the mess that is his knee. The cast is cracked all the way up to his hip, and the pain that zings through his thigh is excruciating, and all he wants is his dad. 

But his dad isn’t here, his leg hurts and his bladder is pulsing with every breath. He can’t hold on much longer, both the pain of his leg and of having to hold his pee in. The time blurs together, he doesn’t know how long he stays there, chest pressed to the floor. Hands clenched into fists, trying his best to breathe through the pain and not pee all over the floor. But he knows he’s fighting a losing battle, he doesn’t have a lot of energy or a lot of will left. 

He shifts, trying to move his left leg inwards, wanting to clench his thighs together in a desperate attempt to stop himself from embarrassing himself even further. But he knows he made a mistake, because as soon as he moves his leg, his bladder finally lets go. And all he can hear is the soft hiss as he pees across the clean carpet covered floor. Tears prick at his eyes, he tries to hold the tears in as well, but they escape too. A waterfall of salty water splashes down his cheeks, tears dropping down onto the floor and creating a puddle. When the stream of urine stops, he just gasps, sending him into a fresh round of sobbing. He keeps going until his eyes are red and puffy, and he’s so, so, so tired. 

He finally just lets himself sleep, no longer willing to hold on to consciousness, if it means he has to handle the embarrassment and the pain. 

  * —•



“Hey Morguna, shall we go see Pete?” Tony shifts Morgan higher on his hip, tucking a brown strand of hair behind her ear. 

She smiles up at him, tiny hands gripping the front of his shirt. “Yeah Daddy, I missed Petie all day!” 

Tony just chuckles, hugging her closer as he walks back down the empty hallways towards Peter’s room. He realises as he takes long strides towards Peter, that he forgot to tell him he’d left. It doesn’t really stand out as something that could have bad consequences. But as he steps through the doorway, he second guesses himself. Staring at his adopted son, lying front down on the soft carpeted floor of his own bedroom. 

He gasps, turning back around and slowly lowering Morgan to the floor. “I need you to do something for me sweetheart, can you go find Mommy, and i’ll come find you when you can see Peter?” 

“Ok Daddy.” She sounds disappointed, but she does what she’s told, she’s always been obedient. Doing anything that’s asked of her, she’s definitely more mature and smarter than most girls and boys her age. Tony can’t help but be proud of her, he knows how much she cares about Peter, so he knows it’s hard for her to leave Peter when he needs help.

As soon as she’s trudged her way out of the room, no longer in sight. Tony rushes to Peter’s side, ignoring the rather large wet stain on the carpet, which he knows by the smell is obviously urine. He rolls Peter over gently, wincing when Peter whimpers in his sleep. Once Peter is fully on his back, he can finally assess the damage, staring down at the large crack in the cast surrounding Peter’s leg. He’s thankful that Peter didn’t want to roll his trouser leg down over the cast, or he would have never seen the crack. He knows there’s obviously no way he’ll be able to move Peter by himself without causing any damage. 

“Fri, can you call Cho and Steve up here? And tell Cho to get a gurney, will you?”

“Of course Sir.” 

He doesn’t have to wait long, but while he waits, he focuses on stroking Peter’s hair. Scratching at his head, and trying to comfort Peter, even though he’s unconscious. He’s interrupted in his movements, by Cho rushing in, a gurney wheeled behind her and Steve by her side. “What happened?”

“I’m pretty sure he needed to pee, and he must’ve fallen down and broke the cast. I’m guessing because he never made it to the bathroom, he peed himself. He’s probably gonna be very embarrassed when he wakes up.”

Cho nods, walking over to kneel on the opposite side of Peter’s body. “Ok, well I want to get an X-ray done, to see if he’s rebroken his leg. It’s probable that he hasn’t, he could’ve just broken the cast and maybe bruised his leg. I mean, with his healing, his leg was already almost done, the last crack was already repairing itself.”

Nodding in agreement, Tony sighs, “Cap can you come over here and get him on the gurney?”

Steve kicks into gear, hurrying across the room and scooping Peter up gently. Peter doesn’t move to wake up the whole time Steve carries him across the room and lays him down. He looks peaceful though, fully unconscious, all stress lines relaxed. Tony loves to see him like this, happy. They don’t waste time in pushing the gurney out of the room, to the elevator and down to the medbay. 

  * —•



It’s nice here, in the black depths of his dreams. It feels safe and warm, he knows he’s asleep, he’s aware of that. He doesn’t want to leave though, he likes it here. He misses his dad, he does, but it’s so warm and comfortable here. He doesn’t have to worry, he can be free. 

He’s sure he’s never going to leave, he’s sure of it. Until the words flow in, the soft ones, from a voice filled with warmth. 

_ “Bambi.” _

_ “Please wake up cucciolo.” _

_ “It’s ok now, i’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you.” _

_ “Please wake up.” _

He tries to hold onto them, but it’s hard to hold onto them and his dreams. Every time he gets closer to the voice, he feels himself waking up. He knows he can’t stay here, the voice is just so warm, he wants to be near it. To be surrounded by the arms it belongs to. So he gives up on the unconsciousness, on the dreams. 

“D-dad?” Peter blinks his eyes open, looking around the room until he sees his Dad. 

“Baby? You awake?” Tony looks tired, big black bags covering the skin underneath his eyes. His eyes bloodshot and red, hair a tousled mess. His hand is wrapped around Peter’s gently brushing his soft knuckles. 

Peter hums, tilting his head into the pillow and blinking his eyes a few times. “Do you remember anything Pete?” 

He doesn’t, but when he thinks for a while. It all comes back, everything. He blushes when he remembers exactly what happens, a few tears of embarrassment springing to his eyes and falling down his cheeks. 

Tony’s hand is quick to cup his cheek, thumb swiping across the smooth skin and clearing it of the salty tears. “Hey, it’s ok Baby.” 

“B-but it’s not, I- i pissed myself! Like a friggin baby, so don’t- don’t tell me it’s ok. God.” He cries out in frustration, tears now falling with rapid speed down his face. Tony just shushes him, standing up from the chair and wrapping him in a bear hug. It’s warm and makes him cry even harder, pressing his face into his dad’s neck. 

Once he’s finally calmed down, he falls back onto the bed, completely exhausted. Tony just smiles sympathetically, “Scoot over, cause i’m gonna sit here.” 

Peter does, wiggling his butt over to the other side of the bed, thankful when his leg doesn’t hurt. He’s even more thankful and grateful, when his Dad climbs up onto the bed next to him. Leaning against the headboard, half laying and half sitting. Tony pulls him into his side, letting Peter rest his head on Tony’s chest. Peter sighs, letting his eyes shut as he relaxes into his adoptive father’s body. 

“Before you ask, your leg isn’t broken again. The cast split, but your leg is fine. You do need to rest for a few days though, your leg was already still healing. I do need to apologise though, i-i should have told you i had left. I forgot Morgan, and then I forgot you too. I’m sorry baby, it was stupid of me.” Tony shakes his head, and as much as he hates to admit it, tears sprang to his eyes.

“It’s ok, I forgive you. I just needed to pee, and I tried to get up, but then my leg gave way. And then i-i tried to hold it, b-but i-i couldn’t. I’m sorry!” Peter cries. Tears streaming down his face, soaking his dad’s shirt. 

Tony pulls Peter in tighter, stroking his back comfortingly and wiping the tears away with his sleeve. “Hey, hey, shhh. It’s ok tesoro, it’s ok miele. I know you tried, but it’s ok, it happens to the best of us. I’m here now, it’s ok.” 

Peter sniffles, body shaking with every heart wrenching sob. It takes a long time for his tears to dry up, but once he’s done his eyes are red and puffy. He just snuggles even further into his father’s warm chest. “You okay now pumpkin?”

Humming Peter lets his eyes shut, snuggling even further into his dad’s chest. Tony smiles down at his son, stroking the back of his head and ruffling his soft curls. “Do you wanna sleep, or do you want to see Morgan. She can always come back later?”

“Mmm, Morgan.” Peter mumbles into his dad’s chest, slipping his eyes open to force himself awake.

“Fri, be a good girl and call Morgan in here will you?”

“Sure thing Boss.”

Tony and Peter savour the few moments they have left, until they finally hear the pitter patter of tiny feet. A bundle of joy running into the room and jumping onto the bed, she makes sure to snuggle herself on top of both of them. Right in the middle. She plants a loving kiss on Peter’s cheek, smiling brightly in her childish joy. “Hi Petie, I missed you. Are you ok now?” 

She looks so worried, eyebrows raised and eyes filled with hesitation. “I’m fine Mo, I missed you too.” He smiles reassuringly at her, raising a shaky arm up to stroke her hair. But she stops him after a few seconds, her face serious. She pulls his arm off, laying it gently down on the bed. “Go to sleep Petie, it’ll be ok.” It’s absolutely adorable, and Peter can’t help but smile. But he’s already so tired, eyes aching. He can’t stop himself from falling asleep.

Tony watches on with fondness, at his two kids caring and loving each other more than he could’ve hoped for. He’s so happy, when he first introduced them, he thought they never would’ve gotten along. Seeing as they weren’t related, he would’ve expected them to hate each other. But they were smitten in seconds, Morgan so happy to have a big brother. And Peter, 

equally ecstatic to have a little sister, it’s more than he could’ve ever asked for. 

He doesn’t stop himself from drifting off into sleep, after making sure both of his children were happily asleep as well. 

  * —•



He knows he’s obviously the second one to be awake, because there’s still the weight of Peter curled up against his side. But the small weight of Morgan, isn’t there. He feels his heart rate pick up, suddenly worried as to why Morgan wouldn’t be on the bed. But the worry is soon swallowed down when he sees Peter’s eyes blinking open, before he pushes himself up, still curled against Tony’s side. “Hey, where’s Morgan?”

Tony doesn’t get to answer his question before she’s bounding round the corner, three juice pops in her hands. She smiles cheekily, before handing two of them out to Peter and Tony. “Hey little miss, I thought I told you, you can only have them after dinner. Not for breakfast baby.” 

She only shakes her head, unwrapping one and forcing the food item into Tony’s hand. Making sure to help it to his face, successfully stopping him from telling her off. “For Petie, he deserves to have a juice pop. For being the bestest brother in the world.” Peter smiles at that, taking his juice pop from her hand and unwrapping it carefully. 

“Thanks Mo.” Peter pats his lap, inviting her to come back onto the bed. She does so energetically, and they all spend their morning, sucking on their juice pops. Tony forces Morgan to clean her hands afterwards, throwing the rubbish away and returning with a wet towel so he can clean Peter’s hands for him. Seeing as he can’t walk or stand himself. 

“So what do you want to do today Pete?” Tony asks, once they’re all settled back on the bed. 

Peter shrugs, “Could we watch a movie?” He bites his bottom lip to stop himself from shouting out with the movie he wants to watch. Because he’s always been taught to be polite, to ask what other people would like to do first. 

He knows he’s right when he feels Morgan start to wiggle in both of their laps, clearly barely containing herself from shouting her movie choice. But Peter decides she shouldn’t have to for long, stroking her back he asks, “What would you like to watch Mo?”

She giggles cheekily, before scrambling up to her knees, bouncing up and down. “Can we watch Frozen? Please Daddy? Please Petie?” 

They both chuckle at her childishness, before they turn to look at each other. Tony smiles at her, “Ok Morguna, we can watch Frozen. But then we have to watch something Pete wants to, ok?”

She nods in agreement, settling back into their laps while Tony brings the movie up on the holographic screen that Friday displays. 

Tony wouldn’t necessarily say he was excited to watch it, he was never truly a fan of kids movies. They weren’t really his thing, but it was for Morgan, so he would watch anything. But he had to admit, the songs were growing on him. And he couldn’t help himself from joining in with Peter and Morgan when they started to sing Let it Go. 

It was when they were well into their way of watching the second movie, which was of course Star wars: IV. That Tony nodded off, not of his own accord, he was helpless to stop himself. Morgan took that as an opportunity, quickly scurrying of the bed as quickly and quietly as possible. Peter not paying much attention, other than to the movie. He noticed her leave, but he trusted she knew what she was doing. 

She came running back, pen in hand. “Can I draw on your cast Petie?” 

Peter nods, “Sure Mo, just make sure you leave space for dad, he’ll probably want to now that you are.”

She nods in agreement, climbing back onto the bed. She makes sure to leave him a kind message, “Get well soon Petie.” With a little stick figure, before she starts doodling in the rest of some of the space. She draws stick figures of Peter, Tony, her and Pepper all holding hands. She gets bored after a while, glancing up at her sleeping dad. The idea comes to her quickly, she inches up the bed. Making sure not to lean on any part of her Father, lest she wakes him up. She uncaps the pen, the  _ permanent marker  _ pen. She doesn’t see Peter smiling over at her, chuckling her under his breath.

She sticks her tongue out in concentration, which Peter can wholeheartedly agree is adorable. She draws thick lines over the gaps on his beard, filling in all of his chin. She also draws big glasses on his face, thick rimmed looking ones. As well as drawing a big spider on his cheek, and underneath she writes, “I love spider-Man.”

Tony doesn’t wake up for a while, but Morgan’s content to pretend like she did nothing once he does. But Peter can barely hold in his laughter, no longer concentrated on the movie. He manages to hold it in, until Tony walks into the bathroom to pee. Peter dissolves into fits of giggles along with Morgan after Tony shouts out of the bathroom. 

“Who’s the little Monster that drew on my face?”

He comes waltzing out, staring suspiciously at both of them. But when no-one answers, he makes his decision. “I guess……. Both of you are getting attacked by the tickle monster!” He comes running towards the bed, using one hand for each child. He attacks their ribs, wiggling their fingers into their sensitive sides. Smiling on as they both giggle loudly, both of them gasping for breath, before giggling even harder. 

He stops after a good few minutes, when they’re both flushed red and breathless. 

He smiles widely, pulling both of them into his sides. He tips their heads up to look at him, “I love you guys, you know that?” 

They both nod in unison. Peter being the one to speak up. “Yeah we do. And we love you too Dad.” Morgan nods in agreement. Tony swooping down to press a kiss onto the crowns of their heads. Holding his family safe and tight in his arms. 

Also here’s my pug!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about the bathroom and having to listen to people go to the toilet. Is literally my life, my bedroom is right next to the bathroom. And trust me, It’s the worst.
> 
> Anyway, enough about gross stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I don’t usually write morgan or pepper but i hope i got them right!
> 
> Remember to comment what you liked or what you hated, and if you’d like you can go to my tumblr and request what bingo square you might like to see next in my list of bingo squares to write.
> 
> It’s tonystankandpeteyboi


	2. You have to let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony attempt to go on a harmless walk. Concussions mixed with cliffs lead to a painful dilemma for Tony and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next square for my bingo card. Seriously this made me cry writing this. My poor baby Peter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the pain, and the happiness!
> 
> There is no death. I assure you. Just a happy ending. :)

Gravel crunches underneath their feet, walking along the small trail. Peter smiles when a small bird flies right past his head, tweeting as it makes its way towards its nest. Tony’s only a small fraction further along the path than he is, normally he would be the one in front, with his acrobatic enhanced spider powers. But as much as he hates to admit, he’s not gifted with very good directions. He’s never even been on this walk before, he knows he would probably get lost. 

Tony has more geographical skills than he does, and a pair of high tec glasses with an AI installed in them. Which has access to every hackable database there is, and for Tony Stark, that means  _ every _ database. Even though he’s not the one leading them, he has the bag of supplies carried on his back. Bottles of water and a ton of snacks, most of the snacks for Peter and to feed his enhanced metabolism.

The air is thick and humid, Tony definitely picked a hot day to go for a walk. He doesn't really want to whip his phone out and check what the temperature is, he knows all it will do is just make it hotter. Make the heat even more unbearable than it is, make the sweat now sliding down his forehead turn to salt. So he doesn't, he pushes the thoughts of the heat to the back of his mind. Instead focusing on the pang of hunger that moves through his stomach, and the bench he can spot just up the path. 

“Tony? Could we stop for a sec?” Peter taps hesitantly on the back of Tony’s shoulder. Tony turns his head back to look at him, halting on the path, gravel crunching underneath his sneaker clad feet. He swipes his eyes up and down Peter’s body, taking in the sweat soaking into the collar of his t-shirt. 

He nods, “Sure thing kiddo. We can sit on that bench up ahead.” He pulls Peter into him with a firm hand on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Peter’s back. The touch is warm, comforting, and he can’t help the way he relaxes into Tony’s hold. All thoughts of the heat and the hunger, fading away, only to be replaced by a wave of fatigue washing over him. His mind going fuzzy, black spots dancing at the edge of his vision. His knees buckle slightly, forcing Tony to take the brunt of the teenagers weight. 

Relief floods through him when he sees the bench through his blurry vision. The weight on his shoulders disappears, hands turning him and pushing him down to sit on the bench. Hunger washes over him, deep and gnawing. He blinks confusedly when he sees the protein bar hovering in his vision. It’s unwrapped, and the smell of chocolate and oats wafts into his nose. His stomach grumbling in response, it’s loud and he can barely hear it through the buzzing in his ears. 

His arm is weak and shaky but he manages to lift it, taking the bar and raising it to his mouth. It’s devoured in a matter of seconds, filling him up and making the hunger lessen. It clears his vision, black spots slowly fading away, until he can see Tony knelt in front of him. Worried wrinkles etched into his forehead, a gentle and reassuring hand on his knee. “You okay now bud?”

The buzzing in his ears now cleared, he can hear every word Tony says. He nods, sitting up properly and shaking away the last dregs of fatigue.”Yeah. Sorry.”

Tony shakes his head at that, slowly rising from his position on the floor. His knees cracking and protesting the movement, he plonks himself next to Peter on the bench. Brushing a stray curl behind Peter’s ear. “You don’t have to be sorry, it’s not your fault. I should’a made us take a break earlier.”

Turning towards Tony, he deadpans. Eyes staring deeply into Tony’s skull. “It’s not your fault, you wouldn't have been able to tell I needed a break. I’m fine now, we should head off again.”

His mentor lets out a sigh, breaking their eye contact before shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. Let me just have a drink first and then we can carry on.” 

He pulls up the backpack, shoving a hand in to rifle through until he finds one of the bottles. He pulls it out and takes a few big gulps from it before shoving it back in. He stands up, waiting while Peter does the same. Peter pulling up the bag and slinging it onto his back. 

Peter doesn’t know how far they have left to go, but he knows they have to make it to the lip of the cliff. Tony had been talking about the view from the top for ages, telling him how beautiful it was. The man had definitely hyped it up, Peter now extremely excited to see what it looks like. He just hopes he can get a few photos in, he brought his special camera for that sole purpose. 

He knows they’re getting closer when Tony’s pace speeds up, Tony waving a hand forward, ushering him on. “C’mon Pete it’s just up ahead.” Peter’s surprised by the sudden speed in Tony’s stride, but Peter manages to keep up. Following hot on Tony’s heels, he manages a quick glance over Tony’s shoulder finally seeing the drop. The beautiful crisp green of the grass covering the large hills in the distance, the colourful and exotic flowers littering them. He’s absolutely mesmerised by the hypnotically beautiful sight, not paying attention to the ground he’s stepping on. 

His foot catches on a large rock, toes squishing in his shoe. The last dregs of exhaustion from before, hindering his fast reflexes. He doesn’t go to catch himself, not being fast enough to stop the floor from quickly meeting his face. The pain is earth shattering, forehead cracking into the harsh rock. Air whooshes out of his lungs, his head throbbing painfully. Everything’s blurry and all he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears. He can’t even remember how he managed to get on the floor, but he can certainly feel the blood slowly dripping warmly down his face.

He flinches when he feels a hand on his shoulder, curling into himself. But a warm voice coaxes him out, “Hey, hey it’s ok, it’s just me kid.” He finds his body wanting to move towards the voice, but the throbbing in his head prevents him from doing so. His stomach gurgles, bile slowly rising in his throat. It takes almost all of his effort to turn to the side, vomiting harshly onto the warm stone. The sickness subsides just as fast it had come, the hands slowly guiding him to roll back over. 

Peter’s eyes clench shut, squinting when the sun burns into his retinas. Then he senses a shadow sliding over him, blocking the sun out and providing him some relief. Peter finally gathers the courage to crack his eyes open, staring up at the two stylishly bearded blurry men bent over him. He realises who they are instantly, but the reason they're here is a mystery. “ ‘ony?” 

The men nod, reaching out two hands to brush softly into his curls. “Yeah kid, it’s me. Can you tell me how many fingers i’m holding?” the hands pull back, and he can see both of the hands raise two fingers. Peter stares for a moment, wondering whether Tony means, both of the Tony’s or just one. 

“Do ‘ou mean b’th of you?” He licks his dry lips, waiting for the answer. There’s a worried sigh, the hands lowering back down to brush into his hair. It confuses him when he realises that he can only feel one of the hands. Tony’s faces frown, before he realises he’s probably seeing double. 

“Ok, you probably have a concussion Pete. We gotta move you somewhere out of the sun, d’you think you could help me with that?” Tony kneels down now, still blocking out the harsh rays of the sun. Peter can see his face more clearly now, the worried wrinkles etched in Tony’s forehead. The way the corners of his mouth curl downwards in a worried frown. 

With all the strength he can muster, he nods his head, swallowing the vomit down that gurgles its way up his throat. Tony’s hands wheedle their way underneath his shoulders in response, slowly pushing upward. Forcing his body to sit up, his vision fills with black spots. He knows he’d be swaying and plonking back to the ground if it weren't for Tony’s tight grip. He winces when gravity takes effect, the blood dripping down his face and into his eyes. He leans into Tony, blinking back the viscous fluid. A soft sleeve suddenly enters his vision, wiping across his face and clearing it from his eyesight. 

Tony coughs, smiling worriedly down at him. “Well, you look like you're the victim in a horror movie. But I've cleaned up most of the blood. We’re gonna try and get to that tree over there and then I'll put my suit on and we’ll go back. Ok?” He points over to a tree back down the path, a soft patch of grass underneath it, completely in the shade.

Whining in disagreement and disappointment, Peter shakes his head. “No, I w’nna t’ke phot’s of the ‘iew.”

He grasps weakly for the bag on his back, trying to get it off without pulling on the straps. It doesn't work, and Peter’s muddled brain gets confused. Tears stream down his face in frustration, not understanding why it won’t come off.

Rough calloused hands help the bag off his shoulders, pulling the straps and sliding it off. Peter snatches it from his hands feebly, unzipping it and pulling the camera out. He pulls it to his chest, curling around it as if Tony or someone else would take it from him. 

His mentor sighs when he realises there’s no leaving here, if Peter doesn’t get to take photos. He takes the backpack away placing it gently on the grass to the side, he drops down on a knee, kneeling in front of Peter. “You can take pictures, but you have to sit down. And i’ll take some too, your vision is probably too blurry to take any good photos.” He tucks a strand of hair behind Peter’s ear, staring into the sad dilated eyes of his mentee. Before Peter can say anything, he leans over, placing an affectionate kiss onto Peter’s crown. 

He plucks the camera from Peter’s grasp, taking the strap and lowering it onto his neck, letting it hang, resting on his chest. Gently sliding his hands underneath Peter’s arms, he pulls, helping him to his feet. He’s wobbly, and looks a little green. But Tony’s quick to steady him, pulling an arm across his shoulders and sliding his around Peter’s back. He makes them walk slowly, Peter’s head just lolling uselessly on his shoulders. 

They make it less than a metre to the edge before Tony stops, slowly lowering Peter to the floor. Peter sits there, legs laying out in front of him. He looks dazed and not completely with it, it fills Tony with worry. He wants nothing more than to haul him up and zip him to the tower where Bruce can look him over. But he knows that Peter would want photos of this, so he pulls the camera off his neck. Taking it in his hands and aiming it towards the horizon, looking for the perfect perspective and the right amount of light and the right angle to take the photo. Once he's done a few, he takes a step closer to the edge. Trying to aim the camera downwards to see if it would look good from that angle.

Peter can hear the crack forming in the rock, he’s only vaguely aware that he’s watching Tony leaning over the edge of the cliff. It’s obvious Tony never hears it, not stepping back from the edge. Not realising the area he’s standing on isn’t stable. Peter knows what's gonna happen before it does. He can hear little pieces of rock crumbling, falling down the cliff to land at the bottom. The rock cracks loudly, it’s sickening and he knows Tony can hear it too. He wonders if Tony’s eyes widen, he can hear the camera tumble from his hands, cracking against the edge before it falls over. Crunching against the side of the cliff before it rolls to the bottom. It takes all of his strength to lunge for Tony, just as the rock gives way and Tony slips out of view. 

The next thing he knows is he’s staring down at a wide eyed pale faced Tony. His hand wrapped tightly around Tony’s wrist. It takes almost all of his energy reserves, all of his strength to keep holding on to Tony’s wrist. To keep him from falling, to stop him from plummeting to his death. The world is shaking around him, spinning and jumping. Black spots licking at the edge of his vision, his shoulder aches from where his arm is pulling at it. Tony just stares up at him, gasping for breath. He looks like he’s on the verge of a panic attack, but Peter doesn't know why. 

With all the energy he’s using to hang on and try to keep his vision stable. All rational thought seems to leave his mind. All he knows is that he can’t let go.

⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊

He had no idea anything was wrong, he hadn’t heard the rock crack. Tony remembers standing there one second, and then he was gone. All he can do is stare at the side of the cliff. Wondering how if he fell, is he not dead and staring at cracked and crumbly rock. He risks a glance upwards, realising he's staring into the white face and glazed eyes of Peter. Peter’s eyes are partly unseeing, he’s gulping rapidly and his face looks pinched, as if in pain. Guilt settles heavy in his stomach, knowing he’s the reason Peter’s in pain. The portable arc reactor housing on his chest, filled with nanites pushes to the front of his mind. He knows it would be so easy to tap it and fly up to the top. But Peter’s grip is deathly strong, fingers clenched so hard that the skin of his wrist is turning white. He has to get Peter to let go first.

“Peter.” He sets wide hopeful eyes on him, waiting for Peter’s eyes to flicker to meet his. Their eyes meet, he can see that nothing’s really going on in Peter’s mind. But he’s glad that Peter is coherent enough to hear and react to his name. Tony smiles. Once he’s sure that he’s got Peter’s attention, he makes sure to talk gently but firmly. “Listen to me, ok? You have to listen, ok Pete?”

Peter nods, it’s weak and shaky and it makes Peter’s cheeks turn a faint green colour. “M’kay.” 

“You have to let me go.”

He waits with bated breath, Peter whimpers, gripping his wrist tighter in response. “N-no. Y-you’ll die.” A lone tear escapes, sliding painfully down Peter’s cheek. It hurts, for Tony to watch Peter’s heart break just through his gaze. There’s a war raging inside Peter, and Tony’s watching him lose. He smiles shakily, twisting his wrist within Peter’s grasp. 

Surprisingly to himself, with a steady voice. He says, “I won't, I'm Iron Man remember?”

The words seem to do something, because Tony can see the tiny spark of hope lighting in the chocolate brown orbs. “‘ron m’n? Is- is he ‘onna come sav’ us?”

It takes almost all he has to swallow down the sigh of despair, knowing Peter really isn’t with it. He doesn't know what to do, hanging here by Peter’s strong grip. Which he can feel slowly weakening along with the increase in Peter’s slurring. He’s supposed to be the invincible Iron Man, he’s supposed to know what to do, how to fix things. But for what feels like the first time, he has no idea what to do. 

His heart aches, tears falling from his own eyes. As he tries to plead with Peter, “C’mon Pete, i’m not gonna die. You have to let go. You have to.” His eyes bore into Peter’s, exposing the vulnerable wires of his soul. 

Hoping against hope, something will click in Peter’s brain. That  _ something _ will get through. 

But those hopes fly out of the window at the frown Peter makes. The small furrow of his brow, those eyes filled with confusion and pain. “N-no. ‘ron m’n, he’ll save us. Right? H-he’s gonna sav’ us.” Tony knows it’s just Peter’s fragile mind trying to convince itself, that someone will come to save them. He knows that probably nothing makes sense to him, that the only thing he can hold onto. Is the fact that Iron Man will come to save them. Because he can’t hold on to Tony, they can both feel his grip slipping. But only one of them knows that won’t lead to Tony’s painful and brutal death. 

Sweat clings sticky and uncomfortable to the skin on his wrist, it makes it harder for Peter to hold on to him. He can even feel Peter’s fingers slipping, he can feel the way Peter desperately tries to tighten and readjust his grip. But it doesn't work, he can see the way it cracks Peter. The tears that fall like a waterfall of despair and pain down his pale cheeks. The way his chest shudders with every heart wrenching sob. Tony shuts his eyes, only for a second. To take a breath and shut the sight of Peter’s tear stained face out. But it doesn’t work, it’s etched into his mind. Into his eyelids. 

He sighs, before wrenching his eyes open. With his best stern dad voice, he orders. “Let me go. You have to let me go. I won’t die. I’m not gonna leave you.” He stares straight into Peter’s eyes, firm. 

Peter whines, even more tears falling. “N-no. Y-you'll die. Please. I c’n’t let go. I c’n’t.” he tries to tighten his grip, but it doesn't do anything. Tony can feel himself slip an inch, Peter’s grip tightening rabbit fast. A cry of fear slips from Peter’s lips, eyes widening as tears fall. A litany of No’s fall from his mouth. Tony shakes with every sob that shakes Peter’s arm. It serves to aggravate Peter’s already slipping grip. 

It happens in seconds, Peter’s fingers slip. Tony’s wrist dropping out from Peter’s grasp. Tony lifts his arm to tap the arc reactor, nanites covering his body just in time for him to power up the thrusters before he reaches the ground. He can hear the earth shattering, heart breaking scream Peter makes, but it’s even more painful when it cuts off. Obviously from Peter succumbing to unconsciousness, he sees Peter’s body slump, from where he was already leant quite far over the edge. Gravity wins, Peter’s body slipping head first off the cliff, flopping bonelessly towards the ground. Tony flies up to him, catching him gracefully in his arms. 

It feels right, Peter held safely in his arms. Head resting on his chest, over the arc reactor glowing blue across his face. It illuminates the tears drying on his cheeks, the blood now crusting on his forehead. Tony doesn’t waste a second, speeding up as he shoots across the sky towards the tower.

⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊

All Peter knows is. 

_ Tony’s dead _

_ He failed him _

_ He couldn't save him _

But then he hears the hum of the arc reactor, the way his head rises and falls against someone's chest. The woosh of breath in and out of a pair of lungs, the strange tapping. He can hear the deep voice speaking. He can feel the rumble of the chest with every word. 

“When do you think he’ll wake up?” Peter can tell it’s someone else, their voice is soft and gentle. Peter guesses it could be Pepper. 

The chest underneath his chest moves. “I don’t know. I hope it’s soon. He’s freaking heavy.” 

Peter smiles at that. “‘m not heavy.” He feels himself being lifted away from the chest. Once he’s sat up, still resting against the chest. He cracks his eyes open to stare weakly at the man, he thought was dead. “I-i thought you were dead. I-i couldn't hold on, you f-fell. I-i’m sorry!” He sobs. In seconds he’s pulled firmly against Tony’s chest, a firm kiss pressed to the top of his head. 

“I think we both know that i’m Iron Man, i’m not dead. You weren't in your right mind. But it’s ok now, i’m here. I’m not going anywhere. You gotta understand that Pete, i’m not gonna leave you. Not for a long time. Not if I can help it.” Peter sobs into his chest, fists weakly clenching in the fabric of Tony’s grease soaked shirt. He scrunches his eyes closed, pressing his forehead into Tony’s chest.

“D-dad.” He cries out weakly. He snuggles as close as he can, not ever wanting to let go. Not even for a minute. He can feel the hands stroking his back, and the back of his neck. One of them threads into the hair on his head, holding him close. Peter cuddles close to him, sobbing his heart out until his voice dies and his tears dry up. Turning into hiccups. Tony shushes him.

“It’s ok. Shh. I’m here, i’ll always be here. I love you Pete.” he cherishes the kiss pressed to his crown, to his temple, to his forehead. He soaks in the love Tony pours over him. 

“I love you too.” He opens his eyes, lifting his head to stare at Tony’s face. He can see the adoring smile etched across it. It warms Peter’s heart. He smiles back. He vows to himself to never let go.  _ Never _ again.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment! You can say anything, what you hated, what you liked. Even if you wanna say hi, it'd make me ecstatic. I hope you enjoyed. :)


	3. Truth serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is Tony’s son, what happens when Justin Hammer kidnaps them and threatens to expose Peter’s biggest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more bingo squares done! Hope you enjoy all the platonic dad and son love. I love these kind of fics, it was amazing to finally get to write one, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Tony doesn't know how it could have happened, they were just walking to the tower together after having had dinner, when they were kidnapped, Tony had made the vital mistake of forgetting his arc reactor. Peter had even forgotten his watch, the one that worked as a nano Iron Man gauntlet. They had been too careful, not expecting the attack. And now they’re even worse for it. 

As Peter’s father, from the minute he had been born into this world. He had sworn to protect him from anything that could cause him harm. Those adorable wide brown eyes had sparked something protective, something paternal in him. He had vowed that as long as Peter was in his life, nothing would touch a hair on his head. Or they’d have to bust through his titanium alloy mixed with vibranium suit, to get to him. Peter was his son.

But today he’d failed him, he’d broken that vow. Because now Peter was hurt, and it was his fault. 

Peter was slumped against the side of the van, a cut on the side of his forehead bleeding sluggishly. His limbs were flailed about in all directions, completely unconscious. His hands were wrapped in thick metal cuffs, the edge already digging into his skin. Tony was sitting on the other side of the van, a thick pair of metal cuffs on his hands as well. But seeing as he was still fully conscious, like they had obviously intended. His hands were attached to a large hook on the ceiling of the van. There were no windows in the back of the van, not even to the front of the van where the driver and passenger were sitting. They would have been fully engulfed in darkness if not for the small lamp attached to the side of the van. 

Tony couldn’t move, he was painfully stretched up to the ceiling. His arms pulled painfully at his shoulders, but he wasn’t concerned in the least about himself. Instead to involved in worrying about whether Peter would wake up. If he had a concussion, or if he was in some kind of pain. There was no way of telling until he woke up though, and he didn’t look like he was waking up anytime soon. Tony sighed heavily, his body wanted to sag but his arms prevented him. He settled for leaning against the side and hoping that it somewhat eased the ache. 

He had been trying to take record of all the turns they made, counting how many left and right turns they made. Plotting the journey, so he could attend least try to find these guys if they ever managed to escape. Until they stopped abruptly, the van flying forward harshly. It would've sent Tony tumbling, if not for his arms being attached to the hook. Instead it just knocked him forward, arms pulling viciously at his shoulders. Pain slicing through him. He swallowed down the shout that threatened to escape him, instead all that did was a hiss. The van door behind him swinging open almost right after he hissed, he could feel the van lower slightly as the man stepped into the back of the van. 

He had expected himself to be taken out first, he was wrong. The man who was wearing a black ski mask over his head, gripped Peter by the collar of his jacket. He roughly dragged him out, Tony couldn’t see it, but he could hear the harsh impact of limbs on the ground. He had to hold back the growl of anger that bubbled up his throat, it was even harder when he heard Peter whimper. But he didn’t have long to mull over his anger before the man came back, pulling his hands off the hook. He gripped Tony by the upper arm, fingers digging in roughly. He threw him out as well, Tony falling to the floor next to his son. 

Peter’s forehead had stopped bleeding, but his cheek was grazed from his fall. Guilt swirled sickly in his stomach, bile rising in his throat. He’d failed Peter, Peter was hurt because of him, and there was nothing he could do to save him. Nothing he could do to protect him from the men in ski masks, they were both vulnerable and at the mercy of them. 

Another man joined the other man, standing next to him with a gun tucked in the waistband of his jeans. “What are we supposed to do now? They only paid us for delivery. Are we supposed to leave them out here? Or do we take them inside?”

The other man shook his head, slamming the doors to the van shut and making to walk towards the front of the van. “I don’t know and I don’t care. They paid us to deliver them, and that's what we’ve done. Now let’s get out of here.” He carried on walking to the front of the van, the other man following after him. 

Tony only managed to memorise the number plate, and watch as the van drove off before something heavy slammed into the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊

The scent of oil and rusty metal filled his nose, his head pounding painfully. He could hear the sound of expensive shoes clacking against the floor, he jerked. Struggling against the cuffs that kept him stuck in the chair he was sat on. He could feel that there were the same metal cuffs trapping his arms to the back of the chair. He struggled sluggishly against them, but a voice rang out in front of him. He stopped instantly. 

“It wakes!”

The voice sent anger coursing through his blood, the vein on his forehead popping aggressively. 

“Hammer.”

“Stark.”

He raised his head from where it was resting on his chest, to glare up at where Justin was standing. He stood leaning back against a table, hands holding himself up with a hip cocked. He looked cocky, skin obnoxiously fake tanned. He could see Peter out the corner of his eye, still unconscious and strapped to a chair beside him. He kept his gaze steadily on Justin, occasionally glancing at his son. “What do you want with us?”

Justin rose from the table, plucking at the cuffs of his suit jacket. He pulled at the bottom of his jacket, straightening his clothes out. He approached Peter and Tony, a swagger in his step. “Well you see, I know something about your precious son. Which surprisingly; you don't. I’m about to reveal that, willingly, or not willingly.” 

“What could you possibly know. Have you been spying on us you sick prick?” He spits his words venomously, sending his best angry dad glare Justin’s way. But Justin just wags a perfectly manicured finger. 

“Nuh uh uh, no spilling. That’s for Peter to tell.” He smirks evilly before striding towards Peter. It takes everything Tony has no to outright growl at the man. But he holds back, glaring at him as he walks towards his son. Justin kicks Peter’s limp leg, watching with satisfaction as it makes Peter whimper in his sleep. It doesn’t wake the boy up. So he grips a hand in Peter’s soft hair, pulling his head up painfully until it’s facing Justin. Peter weakly jolts, eyes finally fluttering open and taking in the face of his captor. His eyes flash with anger, before settling with fake fear. He croaks out as best as he can manage.

“What do you want?”

Justin clicks his tongue against the top row of his perfectly white teeth, it’s sickening and Tony stares at him in disgust. “Well, hmm. I know you’re little secret Pete, and I’d like you to tell your dear ol’ Dad over there.”

“Don’t call him Pete.” Tony lunges aggressively behind his bonds, growling. Justin just chuckles, it’s annoying, and Tony finds his blood boiling just from listening. Peter pipes up before he can let out a string of insults at the man. 

“What would be in it for you even if I told him? It’s not like Dad is gonna be at a disadvantage if I tell him.” Peter just shrugs, but it annoys Tony that he doesn’t understand what the  _ secret _ is that Peter’s supposed to tell him. That they both now, and are having some conversation about it. But Tony’s none the wiser. 

“Have you ever heard of blackmail my dear Peter? Because I personally don’t think you’d want anyone finding out about your little secret, do you?” Justin pats Peter on the shoulder patronisingly. He can see it takes a lot for Peter to fight off the urge to kick the bastard or stomp on his foot. But Peter’s always been stronger than him, better at keeping his composure or holding his anger in. Peter’s always been a calm person, except for when he’s stressed or sad. 

He remembers the tantrum Peter had had, after Mary’s funeral. He’d only asked Peter what he wanted for dinner, when he shouted at Tony saying, “Why would it matter?! Mom’s not here!” Then he’d apologised before breaking down sobbing, it had taken all Tony had not to break down himself. Having just lost his wife. He’d just wrapped his strong arms around Peter, both of them holding each other whilst sobbing their hearts out. It was not Tony’s finest moment, but neither was it Peter’s. It was just them, holding each other together. 

Justin holds out his arms in a shrug, “It’s your choice whether you tell him willingly, or not willingly. So do you want to tell him? Or do you want me to make you tell him?”

Peter just snarls. “I’ll never do what you want me to do. Never.” He struggles against his bonds, glaring daggers into Justin. 

The man in question just sighs, “It’s a shame Peter, I didn’t want to have to force you, but here we are.” He stares at Peter for half a second before he turns around and faces the back of the room they’re in. “Jacob!” He shouts. Another man comes striding through a swinging door at the side, a sliding metal tray comes after him. It’s all but empty except for a small vial and a syringe. Tony blanches, face going pale. Needles are never a good sign, especially if it’s going to be used on Peter. 

Justin strides over to the tray, picking up the vial in one hand. He turns it upside down and back up again, watching the small bubble move from the top to the bottom. Then he looks up and smiles in fake kindness. “This is the last resort Peter, it all depends on how strong your will is.” He shrugs once more before waving with his hand at his side, in a beckoning motion towards Peter. “Get to work Jacob.” He turns around with his back to them, setting the vial down on the tray. He doesn’t turn back around.

The man that was standing with his arms folded beside the tray, who Tony guesses is Jacob. Starts to walk towards Peter, Tony tries his hardest to struggle against the bonds. Knowing instantly what the man is going to do, he’s going to torture Peter. But it’s futile, all he can do is watch in horror as the man lifts a small finger, cracking it upwards, snapping the bone. Peter doesn’t so much as flinch, not even a whimper. He just stares at the man, who then picks up another one, doing the same. The reaction is the same; nothing. 

He does it with every finger on Peter’s left hand, until all of his appendages are sticking out at odd angles and turning purple rapidly. Tony can feel his stomach churning, the sight absolutely sickening.  _ Jacob _ turns around and walks towards Justin, before he whispers in his ear. “Boss, it’s not working. We’re gonna have to go with the serum.” Justin nods, waving a hand dismissively at  _ Jacob _ , who retreats back to his standing position beside the tray.

Justin picks up the vial once more, before also picking up the syringe. He pokes the tip of the needle into the hole in the top of the lid, he sucks up a fairly large amount of the liquid before putting the vial down. “You see Peter, this is something me and a few of Hydra’s best scientists have been conconcting. It’s something of a truth serum, you see it affects the brain’s ability to lie and encourages your body to answer questions when you’re asked. I didn’t want to have to do this, but you made me.” 

He walks up to Peter, beckoning for Jacob to come and assist him. Jacob roughly uncuffs one of Peter’s arms, pulling up his sleeve to his bicep. He outstretches it and holds it in place, exposing the vulnerable inside of Peter’s elbow. Justin taps Peter’s arm, a vein popping up before he plunges the syringe into it. Peter muffles a scream with his clenched teeth, it obviously hurts, and it breaks Tony even more. Justin walks to the tray, Jacob re-securing Peter’s arm while Justin puts the syringe back. Jacob steps back, Peter sitting in the chair with a pale face, puffing harshly. Justin walks back to them, standing in between them, before he asks the question. 

“Peter, what’s your secret?” 

Peter isn’t able to fight it this time, his eyes widen in fear. His mouth opening before he utters the words that change everything. 

“I’m Spider-Man.”

Tony lets his eyes shut, finally understanding the truth after all this time. The reason why Peter was never around in the afternoon, why he had quit band practice and why he’d skipped out on building legos with Ned. It explained all his mysterious outings in the middle of the night, and why he sometimes woke up screaming. It explained everything, and the only thing he doesn’t understand is why Peter didn’t feel like he could trust him enough to tell him. 

He opens his eyes, gazing into Peter’s scared eyes. “I’m sorry Pete.”

Confusion crosses Peter’s face, eyebrows furrowing cutely. “What? What for?”

Sighing Tony says, “That you didn’t trust me enough to tell me. I obviously haven’t done a good enough job at being your Dad, if you feel like you can’t tell me something like that. I would’ve thought you’d know by know that I would understand and listen to what you have to say.”

“I do trust you! More than anything. I- I just, I know you. You worry about me, and when something happens that puts me in danger, you get angry, I know if I told you, you would just get angry and force me to stop, but I can’t let that happen. I need to help people, I don’t care if I get hurt. People are more important than being selfish.” He pleads at Tony with his innocent wide brown eyes.

“It’s not selfish if it’s staying alive, but I- I get it. I understand. You’re too pure for your own good kid. I don’t honestly think you understand how Proud of you I am. You’re something special Pete.” He smiles proudly, staring into his child’s eyes. Who smiles just as widely back. Neither of them pay attention to Justin standing in front of them. Too focused on the progress they just made in their relationship. “Also if you think I’m gonna let you keep swinging around in that onesie, you’re sorely mistaken.” 

“It’s not a onesie.” He mumbles it almost incoherently. 

Tony not being one for giving up a chance to mess with his son, pipes up. “What was that Pete? I don’t think I heard you.”

They’re stopped though by Justin interrupting Peter from responding. “Hey, let’s break up the heart felt bonding and get down to business. Unless you want the world to know that Peter Stark is Spider-Man, you’re going to have to give me what I want.” 

Peter beats him to the chase, shifting in the chair and straightening his back. He winks at Tony before sending a smug smile Justin’s way. “I have nothing to hide anymore, I don’t need to protect anyone. You can reveal my Identity, it doesn’t matter to me. I’m the son of Iron Man, secret identity isn’t a thing Stark men are known for.” He shrugs his shoulders jovially, a big bright smile on his face.

It’s clear to both Tony and Peter that Justin has hit a dead end, the wall too steep and high. There was no escape for him. He turns desperate before their eyes, fury and irritation blazing deep in Justin’s gaze. “Well I have you trapped, there’s nothing you can do now. I could just kill you now.”

His son lets a laugh out at that, it’s hearty and full of humour. Not a hint of desperation or fear or sadness. “I think you’re forgetting one thing.” His arms bulge, muscles tensing before the cuffs around his wrists snap. He steps out of the chair, walking slowly towards Justin.

“I’m Spider-Man.” 

Justin blanches, stumbling backwards out of reach of Peter. It doesn’t matter though, Peter already having advanced on him. All it takes is one perfectly aimed punch right in the middle of Justin’s face before he falls to the floor completely unconscious. Peter lets out a cry of triumph, before racing back over to Tony and snapping the metal of the cuffs. Tony doesn’t hesitate to jump out of the chair, his knees cracking when he stands. “I’m getting too old for this crap.” 

Peter makes to race towards the door to the warehouse, ready to escape. But Tony holds back, walking over to the table and picking up the vial. He stuffs it safely in his pocket before following on after Peter.

⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊🕷⎊

“You know, I’m glad Rhodey was already looking for us. I have no idea how we would’ve made it back, we were in the middle of nowhere.” Peter comments while Bruce is inspecting his hand, bones already healing but in the wrong position. 

Tony just chuckles, “Well, it’s not the first time i’ve been kidnapped, or had someone looking for me. These are just the things that come with being a multi billionaire superhero. Which you’ll also be one day when you take over being CEO from Pepper.”

Bruce is the one that interrupts their chat, sounding rather concerned. “Peter’s fingers have all healed wrong, I'm afraid that I'll have to rebreak them and set them properly. Normally for an average human we could just use anaesthesia, but I don’t have any special anaesthesia for enhanced individuals. So Peter is going to have to do it without.”

“Do we have to? I’ve already gone through that kind of pain today, I don’t think I can do it again.” Peter’s face turns pale rapidly.

Bruce shakes his head firmly, “I’m afraid so. I’m sorry Peter.”

“No no, it’s ok. Just- just do it quickly yeah?” 

All Peter gets is a firm nod before he feels hands grab one of his fingers, he hears the first snap. Then he can hear screaming, before he realises it’s him screaming. Tony moves closer to the bed he’s lying in, taking a hold of his good arms and stroking comfortingly. “You’re doing great Bambino. Just focus on me, ok?” 

He obeys, turning his pain filled face towards Tony. Tony leans down to press a loving kiss to Peter’s forehead, stroking his hair in an attempt to soothe him. “It’s ok baby, you’re doing great. Just look at me nothing else.”

His method of trying to distract Peter seems to work, Bruce working dutifully beside them. He manages to reset the rest of Peter’s fingers, who doesn’t scream once, only lets out a couple of pain filled whimpers.

It’s an accomplishment as far as Tony is concerned. When Bruce is done, having wrapped Peter’s fingers together to make a splint. The kid is completely exhausted, face pale and eyes almost shut. Tony brushes his hair back, combing the soft curls out of his eyes. He lowers him back to the bed, pulling the soft covers up to his chin. 

It seems all Peter has the energy to do is turn his head weakly and stare up at him. He squeezes a small hand in his, “You can sleep now bud, you did so good. I’m so proud of you. But now that we’re gonna be having a serious talk about curfews and all sorts of other things.”

Peter just hums, eyes already shut. He snuggles into the covers, curling up on his side, his bad hand held protectively against his chest. Tony just pulls up a chair beside the bed, vowing to sit by Peter’s bedside and watch over him while he sleeps. He let Peter get hurt, he won’t ever let that happen again. 

No one will hurt his son.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna tell me what you liked, please do! Also if you wanna request a bingo square to be completed, check my pinned post on my tumblr to see what the free squares are!
> 
> [tonystankandpeteyboi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/tonystankandpeteyboi)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a bingo square to be filled next, here's a list of the available squares:  
> Identity reveal  
> Buried alive  
> "I can't take this anymore."  
> Allergies  
> Coma  
> Gunpoint  
> Broken bones  
> Car accident  
> Impaling  
> Hiding an injury  
> May's abusive boyfriend  
> Passing out  
> "I didn't mean it."  
> Field surgery  
> Sickness  
> "I can't see."  
> Exhaustion  
> "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
> Poisoning  
> Time travel  
> Hostage situation  
> Insomnia
> 
> Also I would like to suggest you go and read Inkinmyheartandonthepage's series "We forgot Peter. It's amazing and it's still ongoing with already 55 works. Go check it out! 
> 
> [Inkinmyheartandonthepage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage)
> 
> [We Forgot Peter](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810)
> 
> Have fun reading! <3


End file.
